The invention relates to a pyrotechnic objects and methods of making them.
Smoke-screening agents, smoke agents, luminescent materials, signal substances, marking substances, etc., are usually classified under the collective term of "active mass." Such active masses exhibit their effect after ignition. Physically and chemically stabile active mass systems, especially in the form of highly condensed pressed objects are, however, often difficult to ignite in practice. In so doing, special difficulties are caused if larger surfaces of pressed objects are to be ignited to achieve a spontaneous active mass effect.
The state of the art is based on that the combustion speed of nitro-cellulose-containing solid propellants increases monotonously with increasing pressure, while the combustion behavior, namely this monotone increase, can be modified, that is, reduced or disrupted, through chemical modification of the nitro-cellulose component, as is described, for example, in German Document No. 27 37 699 (the disclosure of which is being incorporated by reference herein), without describing an increase of the combustion speed or even an ignition acceleration, independent of pressure.
Further, the use of nitro-cellulose powder in the effect-producing firework bodies is well known, especially to effect a smoke-less colored flame formation; see, for example, JP 2-195198-A, JP 2-195199-A and JP 0-7190696-A, or for the breaking off of smaller and larger pieces, see, for example, WO 93/14365. All of those four documents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is the object of the present invention to make possible an improved and faster ignition of a pyrotechnic active mass. In so doing, especially a pyrotechnic active mass should be prepared having ignition and combustion accelerators.